


Reference Images: This Cycle of Life and Death

by HybrisAnaideia



Series: Aurea Crystalli Dei Virtutis [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Gen, Media Images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybrisAnaideia/pseuds/HybrisAnaideia
Summary: Reference Images (and site credits) for fic
Series: Aurea Crystalli Dei Virtutis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617805
Kudos: 13





	1. Yonaga Hisayo

So in the fic, Hisayo has displayed 2 forms: the "broken" transformation and her Eternal form. I've included a imgur link to the picture of Hisayo, and I'll show the scene that inspired the "broken" form.

[Hisayo Eternal Form](https://imgur.com/44O9JBG)

[A gif of the scene that inspired the "broken" form](https://tenor.com/view/sailormoon-crystal-transform-usagi-tsukino-serena-gif-9279174)

The site used to make Hisayo's Eternal form is: https://www.dolldivine.com/sailor-moon-senshi-maker.php


	2. Saitou Shiori

Hisayo's godfather, guardian, and lawyer. Shiori has Marie Antoinette Syndrome. 

[Saitou Shiori, as in this fic](https://imgur.com/V1x8rxM)

[Saitou Shiori, if he had not contracted MAS](https://imgur.com/5USWsd6)

The site used to make his reference images is: <https://picrew.me/image_maker/32223>


	3. The "furnished cell"

As the "furnished cell" is something of a base in the prison dimension, I decided to map it out. It's quite small as it's the size of a "Tokyo studio apartment", only 400 square feet overall as no amenities are included in any cell. 

The floor plan: https://imgur.com/m6Yx2rD

The floor plan was created with: http://www.planyourroom.com/


End file.
